projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Hanabira
Name: Ayame Hanabira Faction: Magical Girl (Good) Species: Human, her father descended from a legendary hero. Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 Birthday: August 15, 1996 Appearance: 5' 6" with mid-length dark purple hair, dyed to match her amethyst eyes - a purely aesthetic trait she inherited from her father's bloodline. Being half Japanese and half German garnered her the body of her Japanese mother, but many of the facial features from her European family - and although she's been too busy punching them, some people might call her beautiful. Her face possesses a near perpetual frown, and her brows usually frame her piercing gemstone eyes in some sort of anger or annoyance. While arriving in Nishiyama, she sports a gray and dark purple hoodie with rolled up sleeves and a grey tank top underneath, a purple miniskirt with a hemline about 3/4 of the way down her thighs, and a pair of comfortable gray sneakers. Slung over her shoulder is a gray duffel-bag stuffed with her few belongings, and a beat-up baseball bat that has seen an impressive amount of face. She has a bracelet of silver spun around her right wrist with an intricate silver flower on it. Set in between the metallic petals is an incredibly vibrant amethyst - the entire thing acts as a magical radar dish, picking up frequencies. Personality: Ayame is an ill-tempered and hard to approach young girl, set in her lone wolf ways and incredibly wary of strangers, having no friends to speak of. She's known to spout numerous derogatory remarks and never say no to fight, not being very fond of or very known for losing one. This is coupled with an immense willpower and self-esteem. She despises perverts and drug addicts, and thinks kids should stray from her as an example and should be in school instead of out partying or whatever. Her recent life has been a nomadic series of events, usually staying at a school for no longer than a few months before moving on. To keep herself afloat, she's taken a job as a mechanic's assistant and has on more than one occasion stooped to pick-pocketing. Yet she's no stranger to the life of prim and proper girls, having been a "good girl" for all of her pre-adolescent life. History: Born to Sayuri Hanabira, (a Magical Girl who descended from a long line of handmaidens, priestesses of Amaterasu, and kunoichi) and Geralt von Blausteinburg (heir to Blausteinburg, a noble house founded by a legendary hero who wielded a spear tipped with a blessed amethyst), Ayame was brought up to be a well-mannered lady. Her father, a calm and assertive man with a warm smile, took care and raised her for much of her life, while her more energetic and somewhat fiery mother spent most of her time away on duties Ayame was never told about. The family lived together in a large house by the countryside, and Ayame had the privilege to be home-schooled by her father, learning to speak and write fluent German, English and Japanese from a fairly young age. The Blausteinburg family was once steeped in the affairs of the magical world; things Geralt tried to run away from when he left his heirloom behind, only to fall in love with the flaming Magical Girl, Sayuri. Yet their love grew strenuous as Ayame grew past the age of 10, and Sayuri seemed to be more irritable than she had ever been. Sometime after her 11th birthday, Ayame woke up to her father staring blankly through the kitchen, and no trace of her mother. Unable to face the sudden disappearance of his wife, Ayame's father became apathetic and far less charismatic, vacantly walking around the house. He took up his old job as a software designer, absorbed in his work. One day, while sneaking into her mother's forbidden study, Ayame came across heaps and heaps of books and tomes detailing the history of magic in humans and the relationship between humans and several different supernatural beings. After coming across a book on the concept of Magical Girls and a detailing of their ancient history, Ayame unwittingly called forth the interest of a nearby Archon, who enchanted Ayame with her talk of power and splendor. Ayame then made a contract with the Archon, becoming a Magical Girl in exchange for the power to find her mother. And then, the devils disappeared. Unable to use her powers due to the disappearance, Ayame grew cold and distant of everyone, her father most especially. She began leaving the house more often, getting into fights and trouble, and becoming a rather quick-to-anger delinquent with a big name in her local town. By the time she was 15, she packed a bag and left without a word to search for her mother. Along the way, she temporarily was taken in by Moiitaa Hoiiru, a lonely local mechanic and heart-warming man. He taught her that not all strangers are bad, yet failed to crack her fiery demeanor. Sympathetic of her cause, he gifted her a motorbike, a month's worth of otsumami and sake, in exchange for a promise that she'd return the bike someday and help him finish building his dream car before he passes. Putting on a pair of purple-tinted aviators, she mounted her chopper and rode off into the sunrise, heading towards Nishiyama - a place, she heard, steeped in magic, and her latest lead in finding Mom. Skills: Fighting: Having spent years making her name something to be feared in her local town, Ayame is an exceptionally ruthless street fighter. Even without her bat, she's one to hit the groin, ram the target with anything around her, gouge at the eyes and mercilessly break bones. She won't hesitate to put you down as quickly as possible if you get into a scuffle with her, and she's been through her fair share of hairy situations to know not to underestimate anyone. Her philosophy in fighting is never to back down, block, or deflect, but to attack, counter, advance, dodge to the side, and attack some more. Language: Ayame speaks perfect German and Japanese, and is quite good in English. Driving: Ayame is excellent on a motorbike, although she's never driven a car. She can push her limits on the road and weave through traffic effortlessly, although there hasn't been all too much need of that out in the countryside. Mechanics: In that vein of things, she's capable of tearing her bike apart and putting it all back together, learning quite quickly from her few months at Hoiiru's shop (mostly from having nothing else to do), and she's moderately capable of fixing up most common issues in cars and other vehicles. Magic: Inherent Magical Girl Powers: Ayame's passive abilities as a Magical Girl include clairvoyance (in the sense that she can feel magical auras through her artifact), immunity to devil possession, and a sensitivity to magic. Due to the nature of her wish, her magic-sensing powers amplify her reflexes even when not transformed, although only a tiny bit. Furthermore, she possesses a superior physiology to her natural self, even without transforming, being capable of feats of strength and endurance of a well-trained male athlete at her age, despite not doing much physical training at all. She figures if she worked out, she'd probably be able to amplify the effect. Her clairvoyance extends to a 50 meter radius while concentrating and not transformed. If she puts enough effort into it, she can draw a visual path in her mind to the source of the energy, though this won't be visible to others. Magical Girl Transformation: Ayame possesses a silver floral wristlet, in which is embedded an amethyst. This wristlet, called a Magical Girl Artifact, aside from vibrating and glowing in the presence of magic, and allowing Ayame to tune into magical frequencies to locate magical users out in the open or detect anomalies, carries the blessings of an Archon. When imbued with their owner's will, Artifacts unravel themselves to wrap their owner in armor and provide them with a weapon. In Ayame's case, the silver from her wristlet divides itself between both wrists as magical cuffs, and provides florally-engraved plate armor for her breasts, back and shoulders. The rest of her body is draped in a light magical dress intricately made of floral-themed purple and black velvet. Below her black purple miniskirt, her legs are enveloped in violet-and-black-checkered leggings, and her feet are capped in comfortable non-heeled dress shoes. Her eyes attain more vibrancy and a slight glow, and her gem, dislodged from her unraveling wristlet, gathers magical energy and turns into a 5-foot silver spear-tipped scepter, with the vibrating gem embedded within the base of the blade. The process takes 10 seconds at best, yet could take longer if Ayame is distracted too much. In this form, her natural Magical Girl physiology is further amplified, giving her endurance and strength beyond normal and better passive skills, including clairvoyance and reflexes. Her spear-scepter acts a signal booster and detector, replacing her wristlet's radar function with a more powerful version. Furthermore, being in her transformed Magical Girl form grants Ayame an array of basic active spells: weak magical wards and barriers for defense, healing capabilities, and finally, basic offensive powers in the form of magical kinetic bolts. When focusing on her clairvoyant powers, she can create a visual path leading her to the source of a magical signal of her choice. When transformed while focusing, she can sense the levels of magic all throughout the city - although doing so essentially requires meditation. When doing so, she can also draw a path of light visible to others to a source of her choice - breaking concentration breaks the path. Being an agent of the Archons also gives Ayame the inherent Magical Girl-ability to separate a devil from its host, and destroy it. Magical Girl Wristlet and Clairvoyance: The gem in Ayame's wristlet is calibrated to vibrate and glow in the presence of magical anomalies, the presence of unknown sources of magic, and sudden spikes in the area's magical field within a 20 meter radius - 50 meters with concentration. When transformed, the gem no longer vibrates, but Ayame roughly perceives the levels of magic around her as through through a sixth sense thanks to the power of the gem in the scepter. Furthermore, her range is upped to a basic radius of 200 meters up to potentially encapsulating the entire city in her radar when transformed and meditating through her scepter. In example: Upon arriving in Nishiyama, Ayame's wristlet would go a bit crazy due to the sudden influx in magic. However, once she identifies that that's the town's own aura, the wristlet would stop acting up. In the same way, if a magic user approached her from behind, her wristlet would vibrate - turning around to identify the source of the magic would shut the vibrations off. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Good Characters (Moé Lord)